1. Field of Invention
The field of the Fan Fold Support generally pertains to the vertical or near-vertical support of tubular, cylindrical or long flat, thin objects that require support to be useful or readily accessible to the user. In addition, the objects to be supported may in turn may be used to support other objects such as a variety of ornamental objects including artificial flowers and flags. In one application of an embodiment of the Fan Fold Support, the field of the Fan Fold Support is directed to supporting stems of natural and artificial flowers, pencils, and flags.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art in the field of the Fan Fold Support can be generally characterized as either open containers, magnetic holders, cups, drawers or other devices to hold tubular, elongated and flat, or cylindrical objects. In most cases, the prior art is simple cup-like or bowl-like objects that hold objects such as kitchen tools, screwdrivers, toothbrushes and the like.
The prior art in this field suffers from some basic deficiencies that the Fan Fold Support addresses. First, the prior art that teaches cup-like or bowl-like objects when tipped over can spill the contents of the cup or bowl. Second, cups or bowls do not hold their contents in a secure fashion in that the objects in the bowl lean against the side of the cup or bowl and do not remain vertical or near vertical and are arranged around the circumference of the cup or bowl shaped object. Also, objects to be secured that are of varying lengths secured in cup-like objects make it difficult to retrieve the shorter objects.